eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1080 (16 January 1995)
Synopsis David wants to be a sugar daddy and Gita admits she can't be a supermum. Steve pretends to be an agony aunt: The relationship between Della and Binnie has hit a bit of a rough patch recently and Steve uses the strained situation between them to his advantage. Michelle, meanwhile, is moping around the Square, feeling irritated at being the focal point of everybody's advice. So she decides to take her frustrations out on Grant. Good move. Nellie tells Michelle that there are lots of jobs going at the council and she should look there. Michelle isn't impressed and says so. Geoff says she could have a look, it might not all be Mrs Mopp jobs. Later on Jeff talks to her in the Vic, saying that he phoned up about a council job in the Housing dept, they need people with degrees, etc.. Michelle is very unimpressed and says she is quite capable of looking for a job by herself, in fact she has already been down there and filled in an application form. He says he didn't think...after what she said to Nellie... she walks out of the Vic in a huff. Jeff sighs, and Steve sympathises saying that women always want everything their way and you can't do anything for them, he's learned. Jeff sighs and goes home to apologise. Michelle says he should be sorry, interfering as if she is incapable of doing anything for herself, in fact she got on a bus, paid the right money, went in there, filled in a form and got the bus back in time to meet him at the Vic...ALL BY HERSELF. Jeff says OK I take your point, I was just trying to be helpful. She says she doesn't need looking after, he isn't her father. He takes exception and says oh don't bring age into it, she says she didn't, and they bicker a bit more about it until they make up after Jeff has apologised profusely. Nigel invites Grant out for a drink and Grant refuses and asks Nigel to look after the dog for a couple of days while he visits mates. Sharon wrote a letter to Michelle, saying she's happier there (Miami) and not saying when she will be back. Debbie talks to Nigel about Gita and Sanjay, saying that Gita thinks Sanjay has been really good and given up gambling, but she obviously knows that he has been, and she should tell Gita. Nigel says she can't and should keep out of it. She says she will have to say something to Sanjay next time he is betting, and Nigel says she cannot possibly do that, as she doesn't have the right to say who gambles and who doesn't (and I doubt her employer will be pleased to hear her discourage it too!!!)> She says she has to do something, because they look like they are getting on so well together, but there's this... Credits Main cast *Michelle Joseph as Della *Mark Monero as Steve *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Tom Bowles as Mr. Naylor Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes